


Matching

by Ly_chan415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm late I know don't hurt me, Like a couple of characters come up but they're just there not important, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, OiFuta fluff look at me are you proud, Tattoos, matching tattoos, woah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415
Summary: They get matching tattoos.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Matching

“Can we get matching tattoos?”

Futakuchi looked up from the sofa, half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand as he stared at Oikawa incredulously. 

_Does Futakuchi even like sweet things?_ Oikawa scrunched his face in confusion. I thought he only liked sour things. Spicy things. Bitter things. How disgusting. I hate them. 

“What?” 

Oikawa is snapped back from judging Futakuchi’s taste buds as said boy chucks the wrapper in his hand at him. 

“I said,” Oikawa repeated patiently, “Can we get matching tattoos?” 

Futakuchi rolled over to face him properly, shoving the sweet inside his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Oikawa watched expectantly as he licked off the last of sugary chocolate off his fingers, sucking them briefly to chase the faint taste, and Futakuchi replied. 

“I don’t mind, sure, but why?” 

“As an act of intimacy? Couple-like stuff? That kind of thing?” To this, Futakuchi poked Oikawa mischievously on his cheek, smiling, and gazed up at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised. 

“Tooru, are you aware that we now have matching piercings, matching necklaces, matching- what else?, and a pair of engagement rings? Are we going for tattoos now?” 

Oikawa sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he said, “Was it smarter to get the tattoos first, then the rings?” 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, leaned over, and gave Oikawa a quick peck on his lips, startling the older man as he cheekily answered, “I loved the rings, you idiot. I was happy when I got them. And yes, we can get matching tattoos. If that’s what you want.” 

Oikawa took a full ten seconds to recover from the sweet action, and then he nodded, despite not knowing why he was nodding. “Um, yes. Yes, the rings are happy. Wait, I meant that the rings made me happy too- ugh. I have an idea for the tattoos, care to listen?”

The younger brunet snorted. “Very, very eloquent. You surprised me. Go ahead, Tooru.”

Oikawa cleared his throat as he started flicking through the photos on his phone. 

“I wanted to get tattoos of our names.” 

“...” 

“What?” 

“Tooru, I knew you were a narcissist, but don’t you think getting a tattoo of your own name is a bit too much?”

They stared at each other, trying to comprehend their thoughts. It was Oikawa who solved it first; “Kenji! I meant we should get tattoos of each other’s names, not our own!” 

Futakuchi blinked his pretty brown eyes, then started to laugh uncontrollably. “Ohhh. I get it now. Okay, okay, yes, sure, let’s get the tattoos then.” 

“Are you sure?” To this, Futakuchi flicked his boyfriend’s forehead playfully as he chided, “You were the one who wanted them in the first place. I’m saying yes, now let’s get them.” 

Oikawa broke off into a smile and he crushed Futakuchi in a bear hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you!” 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, smiling faintly, and allowed himself to get enveloped in Oikawa’s arms. 

"But babe, I thought you didn't like getting hurt?" 

"Excuse me? I am a fully grown adult, I can handle the pain!" 

"Let's see about that."

\---

“Oh my god, I’m nervous, I’m nervous, I’m nervous, I’m-” 

“Tooru,” Futakuchi snapped, “Tooru, you’ve been saying that for the past thirty minutes. Be quiet.” 

“But we’re getting tattoos!” Oikawa dramatically flung his arms up in the air.

“You were the one who wanted them in the first place!” 

“I know, but won’t it hurt?” 

"Tooru, I thought you were adult now?" 

"Yes, but tattoos are scary! Will they hurt though?"

“I don’t know, ask someone else!” Oikawa frantically looked around until he saw the customer before them come out.

“Excuse me sir, did getting your tattoos hurt?” Futakuchi regarded the older with a horrified look, the unsuspecting man staring at him, looking slightly confused.

“What? Um, a bit? I guess?” 

Oikawa grabbed Futakuchi’s shoulder, dramatically waving his other arm around; “See? It hurts!” 

“Well, do you not want them now?” 

Oikawa childishly pouts, and they stand still for a moment, until Oikawa sighs and lets go of the tension in his shoulders.

“I’m fine.” 

Futakuchi, after staring at his boyfriend for a few seconds, glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and then turned back to quickly peck Oikawa’s cheek.

“It’ll be fine.” He grabbed Oikawa’s hand and started to drag him towards the door, said man being frozen to the spot at the surprising kiss. 

“Cute boyfriend, huh?” 

Oikawa turns to see the shop owner looking wistfully at Futakuchi’s back. “Man, love must be nice.” 

Oikawa smiles, and pats the man on the back. “Yes, yes, it really is wonderful.”

\---

“I told you it would be fine.” Oikawa grumpily sat in the taxi, cradling his arm, while Futakuchi gave him a sigh and resumed his conversation with the driver. 

"It still hurt."

"Aw, want me to give it a little kiss?" Futakuchi turned around and pouts his lips like he was about to peck Oikawa's lips, and the older leaned in to gaze into Futakuchi's eyes.

"Yes. I would like that a lot." 

An awkward shuffling filled the silence as Futakuchi leaned back, face pink. 

"I meant it as a joke." 

"Oh." Oikawa was mortified. 

The pair sat, unable to notice the driver holding in his laughter. Futakuchi glanced back again, and whispered through the gap between the seats,

"Maybe when we get home, okay?" 

Oikawa sat up, eyes shining. It briefly reminded the younger boy of a five-year-old child. 

"Not maybe. Definitely."

Futakuchi didn't answer, and instead, he giggles playfully.

\---

The screams of the crowd filled the stadium. Blinding lights made the stadium glare, and Oikawa felt the noise, the light, everything threatening to crush him. 

All Oikawa could hear were the chants, the cheers, and the commentators. He could hear his teammates next to him, he could hear their nervous breathing. It made his insides squirm, and he had to choke back a pitiful joke he was about to make to lighten the mood.

He looked around at the filled stadium, the crowd watching expectantly. Then he looked back at his team. Then the opposing team. They were discussing things too. They glanced over, caught Oikawa’s eye, and the captain gave him a challenging smirk. He raised his eyebrows and blew a discreet raspberry at the other. 

Oikawa felt a smack on his back, and he turned to his teammate next to him, who rolled his eyes and told him to focus on their game. He rubbed his back, wincing as he plastered an awkward smile on his face.

_Ah._

_So he was not discreet._

Oikawa returned his gaze towards his teammates.

Their opponents were strong, Oikawa knew that from the games he had been analysing and watching religiously for the past few weeks. But, all those late nights were not in vain. He along with his teammates had thought of strategies and plans, and they were strong too. Very strong. They’ve won before.

They could win again.

Oikawa took a deep breath in and scoured the crowd for one person in particular. Every single face was blurry and distant, and Oikawa scrunched up his face, squinting.

He scanned each row of the seats, searching for one Futakuchi Kenji. His gaze hurried past each seat, and finally, he caught sight of a pretty brunet, elbow resting on the armrest as he stared down at the players. Oikawa saw his eyes dart to each member on the opposing team, then to his teammates, and them, Oikawa himself. 

They locked eyes, and Futakuchi saw Oikawa staring. He laughed bashfully, covering his smile with a hand, winked flirtatiously and sent a flying kiss in Oikawa’s direction. He then mouthed, to Oikawa’s delight, “Win, and I’ll make milk bread for you.” 

At once, any nerves Oikawa had were eased, and was replaced with a burning sensation, the feeling to win being fuelled even more inside him.

_This boy is magical,_ he thought.

And Futakuchi really was. He could blow away Oikawa’s worries with a single smile, he could light up his day with one cheeky comment, he could make him laugh like an idiot for on and on. Oikawa loved him in the way that he really needed nothing else in the entire world. 

Oikawa smiled and winked back. “We need to buy ingredients on the way home then.”

Futakuchi snorted and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s confident mouthed words. Then he raised his arm, eyes still locked with his dear boyfriend’s, and brought it to his face in slow-motion. Everything fell still. 

Oikawa kissed his tattoo, pressing his lips against the “a” in the middle of the younger boy's surname, while Futakuchi mirrored his actions, kissing his wrist, sweet and slow. They felt a tingle beneath their skin, and they felt sparks, they felt happiness flood inside them and Oikawa closed his eyes in bliss. 

_I can do this._

  
  


They shared another smile, not noticing the camera zooming in on their faces, or the crowd screaming and cheering at them in a frenzy. 

And then the whistle blew, signaling the start of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby I know I'm late but better late than neverrr 
> 
> Yes I am sorry I'll post my other fics in a second don't kill me  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
